


Ange speaks about abortion and women’s rights

by orphan_account



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Controversy, Embedded photos, Memes, Multiple opinions, Other, Rants, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, ask box answers from tumblr, don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ange answers (sometimes controversial) questions from cowardly anons. Don’t take this too seriously, I’m doing it for fun.





	Ange speaks about abortion and women’s rights

  
Wait, is it rolling? It is?

Good day to you, and welcome to ask Ange. My name is Ushiromiya Ange, and I’m fifteen years old. I attend St. Lucia high school. It is very nice to meet you.

Today, I’m going to discuss my thoughts on a controversial topic - the legalization of abortion in America. Should it be legalized? This question was asked by anon - my thoughts on abortion in America.

  
Geez, starting off on such a controversial topic. Way to make my new series known. Ah well, I may as well dive right into it.

 

First of all, I’m going to flat out state that I am indeed pro choice. If you disagree and will be upset, you may leave. I’m not making you listen.

  
First of all, America is meant to be a free country, isn’t it? Pro-choice merely goes along with that. You can chose to get an abortion if you want, and if you don’t agree with them, stay out of other people’s business. It’s their rights, and you don’t have to do it yourself. So don’t worry about it.

 

But don’t even try to use religion as an argument against me, please.

 

Besides, America was founded to be a place of religious freedom! If your religion is against it, just choose not to! Don’t try to dictate others! If you feel like you want to dictate people’s lives, I have no idea why you chosen to live in America. Also, this applies to moral arguments, too. It should be your choice, not the government.


End file.
